The Jurassic Terror
by OJ-Cool
Summary: An anomaly opens up in an old village but when Matt gets stuck through it the rest of the team don't have long before it closes.
1. Chapter 1

The old Welsh village had been run down a long time now. Nobody lives there any more; just a tourist attraction. Back in the day it was home to over 100 families living happily for many years – until the incident. The only thing that works there now is the old farm - if you can call it that - it only has a barn a few pigs and some chickens. The farm is owned by George Gruff; he lives on his own, didn't talk to anybody. Probably because he didn't see anybody. The tourists didn't like coming near the farm; that's where the incident started. Gruff only talks the pigs only when he feeds them every day. He makes their food himself and keeps it in the house; he never went into the barn. Gruff had lived through the incident, he swore to himself that he had just been seeing things but the scars on his arm proved they where real.

Before the incident Gruff had been happy; he even bought himself a dog, he raised him to be a fine guard dog, but then it went into the barn. Gruff never saw him again and that is where the incident started.

After a few years the media, tourists and all the others started making up stories like the one about the mutant lizard or the aliens who stole all the pets. Gruff didn't believe them. He knew what happened, he couldn't explain it, but he knew what happened.

One time Gruff had a bad season he had not grown any food so he was forced to go into town, into civilization Some people stared; they all knew who he was. Gruff stopped by one shop only to buy few things, he got to the till. The shopkeeper was new; hair combed neatly, white teeth, not a crease in his special shopkeepers outfit. Gruff was a scruff, he had an old torn green coat, hadn't shaven in days, no knowledge of personal hygiene. "So, where do you work?" asked the shopkeeper with his stupid smile,

"the farm" said Gruff barely audible.

"So how's business?" asked the annoying shopkeeper.

"fine" said Gruff not wanting to talk. Gruff got home quick, he turned on his wind-up radio, he remembered what he had heard on it a while ago: a man goes missing in a tourist prison down London. Gruff then started to remember all the strange things he had heard on the radio; an escaped lizard in the House of Commons, some giant bug on a racetrack… Suddenly his radio stopped, it started to crackle, like some sort of interference. Gruff turned the radio off. He looked put of the window, straight at the barn. He never had the courage to go in. But today, today he would. To face his fears to see once and for all there was nothing to be frightened about. Gruff got up out of his chair to put on his boots, he walked outside and looked at the rake leaning on the wall, _No _he thought _not after all these years_. Gruff walked down the muddy path, he unlocked the doors of the barn and opened… A light glow fell upon his face, the face of shock and surprise. _Broken glass_ sprang to his mind _but that's impossible_. A noise made him turn, but it was too late; the creature was upon him, burrowing it's snout into Guff's blood-stained body.


	2. Chapter 2

"So. we need to stop just finding them and containing the dinosaurs, we need to _find_ out why the anomalies are appearing!" Sir James Lester sat in his office looking over his team. They moved uncomfortably on the orange leather chairs.

"Well maybe it's just a natural phenomenon like the weather" said Connor Temple, the genius of the team "And we just found them recently".

"Well" said Lester "You'd better find that out then? That's what you're paid for" Jess Parker couldn't stop looking at the Anomaly Detection Device like she was addicted to looking at the five large screens. "Something wrong Jess?" Lester stared at Jess with his ice cold eyes.

"Nothing" said Jess quickly "Sorry". Suddenly the loud claxon went off, the red lights flashed.

"New anomaly" said Matt Anderson,

"So that's what it was?" said Lester sarcastically. The team run to the ADD. Jess sat down on the computer chairs and tapped the keys and an unbelievable speed.

"Somewhere in mid Wales" said Jess "Getting more information now".

"Tell us in the car" said Abby Maitland. The team packed there kit, mostly Electro Muscular Disrupter's and the Anomaly Locking Mechanism.

"Got the coordinates now" said Matt listening to his earpiece "Time approximation: three hours".

"Let's hope there's no creature incursion" said Jess back at the ARC listening in.

"It's on a farm" said Jess an hour later,

"How big?" asked Captain Becker

"Only very small" said Jess "Hooking up live picture now"

"Good" said Matt "When you do, look for signs of a creature".

"I'll set up my soldiers to cover the area" Becker stated to talk into his earpiece. The ARC team finally reached the small village.

"Becker" said Matt "You set up the perimeter, Abby and Connor; find out what you know on the farm. I'll clear out the tourists".

Abby and Connor set off towards the town. "Any sign of anything Jess?" asked Matt walking around the now empty village.

"The anomaly is about half a mile in front of you"

"Thanks Jess" Matt started walking quicker with a few of the other soldiers.

"Wait" said Jess looking at the ADD worryingly "There's something small and dark heading towards you and quite fast". Matt charged his EMD and nodded to the soldiers. A loud screech halted them in their path.

"Jess?"

"It's stopped" said Jess "It's just in front of you but to the left a bit, behind the cottage". Matt held up his EMD and walked slowly towards the corner of the cottage. He quickly shot around the corner and pointed his EMD. A creature stood before him, it had grey rough skin, striped tail and a blue patch around the eye. Matt shot out an electric, silver spark, the creature fell to the ground.

"Looks like an Ornitholestes" Matt studies the dinosaur "You can tell by the horn on its nose".

"Abby, Connor?" asked Jess

"We're here"

"Matt's found an Ornitholestes, so were talking…"

"… Late Jurassic" butted in Connor.

"I've found the farm" said Matt.

"OK" said Jess looking back at another screen on the ADD "The anomaly looks like it's in a barn".

"I'm on my own Jess" Matt charged his EMD again "The soldiers are taking care of the Ornith"

"Becker's on his way" said Jess,

"Be careful" said Abby "The locals say there's a man who had something to do with some sort of incident"

"Yeah the roomers are really strange" said Connor. Matt walked slowly around the farm

"Jess"

"Yes?" replied Jess

"Can you find out the local wildlife?" said Matt

"Sure can" said Jess starting to tap the keys furiously again "Any reason?",

"Well not to worry anyone" said Matt "But I'm looking at a disembowelled pig". Jess stared at one of the large screens,

"There's no local wildlife that could do something like that. Even the foxes are miles away". Matt headed towards the barn.

"I see the anomaly" said Matt "Becker where are you?"

"Right behind you" replied Becker. Matt turned to see him just a few feet away carrying the Anomaly Locking Mechanism. Matt turned back round

"Creature incursion!", Matt stared at what remained of Gruff. Becker set up the mechanism and locked the anomaly; the floating shards of glass suddenly became a glowing sphere hanging in the air. Becker then charged his EMD and searched around the barn, bits of Gruff's body was everywhere.

"Connor, what do these Ornith things eat?" he asked,

"Eh" Connor thought for just a moment "Usually known for eating eggs, hatchlings and small lizards; nothing man-sized".

"I'm not to sure about that" said Matt searching behind stacks of old hay, he moved a stack and an Ornitholestes sprang out knocking Matt over and flaring up trying to intimidate the humans, the creature ran towards the Anomaly Locking Mechanism knocking it over and unlocking the anomaly.

"What happened?" asked Jess worryingly.

"The anomaly's open and Matt's unconscious" replied Becker

"What?", the Ornitholestes ran out of the barn, Becker was about to run after it, he looked back at Matt's body lying there but carried on after the dinosaur. "Abby, Connor where are you?" said Jess

"We're nearly at the farm" replied Connor, Becker ran as fast as he could shooting at the Ornitholestes but failed to hit his target, the soldier and the dinosaur ran across the green field. Minuets later Abby and Connor reached the farm; they grabbed a few soldiers and ran towards the barn only to halt at the sight before them. Giant beasts full of huge spikes on their backs crowded the barn. _There must be at least 15 of them._

"_Where_ is Matt and Becker!" said Connor angry at the sight of his trampled Anomaly Locking Mechanism barely looking like a machine at all.

"Becker's chasing the dinosaur and Matt's in the barn" said Jess

"The barn!?" Abby exclaimed in shock

"Yes why?" replied Jess

"Because the barn is full of Stegosaurus things" said Abby charging her EMD.

"Actually there Kentrosaurus" corrected Connor "And I wouldn't shoot them or it will cause a stampede and kill Matt"

"If he's not dead already. Becker where are you?" But Becker didn't reply, he had fallen over and lost his earpiece but still chased the Ornitholestes which he had also lost, Becker was now in the forest on the outskirts of the field. Dead chickens lay here and there, _not so friendly then are you? _Mused Becker, he heard a snap of a twig, he shot around and peering through the bushes could see, not an Ornitholestes, but something else, green dense skin and razor sharp teeth chewing on something that looked like a hand, _must have been the man from the barn_. The creature suddenly turned its head towards him; it raised its claws, mouth wide open showing the rows of flesh-ripping teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Jess felt helpless. She sat there still in shock of an unconscious Matt surrounded by Kentro-what ever they where.

"What's happening?" Lester walked in,

"Not good news I'm afraid" replied Jess

"Matt's unconscious and…"

"Don't tell me; Connor shot him?"

"Actually an Orthinol-something knocked him out"

"Great" said Lester sarcastically "Send back-up now!"

"What are we going to do?" Abby said impatiently thinking of ideas.

"Matt wake up!" Connor shouted into his earpiece "Matt!" Matt moved slowly, holding his aching head.

"Connor is that you?"

"Yes Matt!" Connor took a sigh of relief "You need to get out of there now!".

"That's gonna be a little tricky" said Matt still sitting on the floor disgusted at the smell of loads of Kentrosaurus "I'm surrounded.

"Can't you just squeeze out?" Abby tried to think.

"There is only one way out of this barn" Matt looked at the glowing pieces of glass floating around in a kind of pattern.

"What? How?" Connor listened to his earpiece, but it was too late; Matt had already run through the anomaly.

Becker charged his EMD and aimed; the creature screeched and ran at him. Becker shot but missed at such close range. The creature was upon him tearing into his body; _can't get through a stab proof vest can you? _Becker had just a weak smile then; he pushed off the creature and ran back across the fields, the creature started chasing him too, it was the size of a man and had claws like a bear, _boy it was fast_. Becker kept shooting behind him but missed as he couldn't see, the creature was catching up.

"Matt? Matt! He's gone through the anomaly!" Abby was annoyed now, and as Connor knew; that wasn't good, "What's that?" Abby pointed into the distance, "Isn't that..?"

"Becker!" Connor started running towards him. Abby looked closer,

"Connor! He's being chased!" Connor charged his EMD and started shooting in Becker's direction. Becker and Connor soon reached each other and Connor shot the creature, Abby reached them and looked at the creature lying asleep in the grass.

"WHAT on Earth where you thinking!?" Becker was out of breath "You could have shot me!"

"Yeah…" Connor had the guilty face "But the good news is that I didn't right?".

"What is that thing?" asked Abby.

"Coelurus" said Connor "Jurassic predator".

"Where's Matt?" asked Becker.

"He's gone through the anomaly" Abby started to sound annoyed again,

"The barn is overrun with Kentrosaurus" added Connor.

Matt leaned against a Conifer. The distant sounds of dinosaurs echoed through the forests. _Wait for a bit then go back through_ thought Matt. He had dropped his EMD when he was knocked over. Commotion in the bushes near by made Matt turn, he only saw an Orthinolestes. Matt stayed near the anomaly just in case. A groan came from behind him; Matt looked at a baby Kentrosaurus staring back at him. _The herd must have gone through the anomaly looking for the infant._ Matt snapped of a thin branch and peeled of the bark, he crept behind the baby and slapped it's side with the stick. The baby Kentrosaurus let out a groan and moved forward a bit. Matt manoeuvred it so it now faced the anomaly. The baby ran through the glowing shards of glass. Matt stood to the side.

Back in the present Abby, Connor and Becker turned towards the barn.

Something's startled them" Abby looked closer. The herd of Kentrosaurus moved and shuffled about and then soon they disappeared all together.

"They've gone back through" said Becker. The trio ran towards the barn.

The Kentrosaurus herd poured out of the anomaly. Matt was nearly knocked over again, he ran on a bit to escape the stampede. Minuets later he turned around heading back where he came but the anomaly wasn't there; he had walked the wrong way. Frustration built up inside of him but he had learned to control his anger. A screech came from the west, another Coelurus was stalking him.

Connor and Abby stood facing the anomaly. Captain Becker was talking to his soldiers.

"He should be out by now" said Abby "He might be hurt",

"I'd better start fixing the Locking Mechanism" Connor said looking at the trampled bits of machinery scattered on the floor. Becker walked towards them

"My men have caught the other Ornitholestes and there bringing the Coelurus here now". A solider came running up to Becker, his name was Jeff Leen.

"The Coelurus woke up and killed one of our men; it escaped and headed towards here. I got in the car and drove here first to be ready".

"Right set up a perimeter and tell the others to keep guard" Becker instructed Private Leen "Tell the others to keep guard and call me when they see anything" Private James ran off "Abby, if Matt doesn't come through in the next ten minuets then I'm afraid we're going to have to leave and Private Leen will stay here, Lester's getting impatient"

Matt wondered through the forest a bit more, he figured out that he was being stalked so he kept close watch on anything that moved. A few minuets later the Coelurus decided it was time to attack. It reared up and jumped; the screeching made Matt turn to put his hands up in front of himself just in time.

"OK" said Becker "Times up; we have to go now",

"I'm nearly finished" said Connor "Just a few more minuets".

"Connor that thing has been destroyed" Becker said impatiently "You know it will take hours to fix. We have another one at the ARC; I'll have that transported down here"

"What about Matt?" Abby stared at the anomaly as if she was trying to draw Matt back with her eyes,

"He's fought of a Therocephailian on his own; he can out do a few Jurassic lizards". Suddenly the escaped Coelurus ran past Connor and straight for Abby,

"ABBY!" shouted Connor, Becker took aim but then realised he may hit Abby. The Coelurus chased Abby out of the barn until she turned around and punched it right in the face, it was startled and took a step back and then came to it's senses and reared up but then suddenly had some sort of shock and fell down. Becker stood behind it with his an EMD.

"Thanks" said Abby

"_You_ did well" said Connor. The Coelurus was sent back through the anomaly and just half a mile away Matt put up a struggle for the other Coelurus and soon escaped from its clutches. _I need to get to a herd of herbivores. Safety in numbers_. He soon found a clearing where 10 or 20 Europasaurus were grazing, _perfect_.


End file.
